1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical signal output apparatus, an electrical signal output apparatus, and a test apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, when applying jitter to an optical signal, the optical signal and a waveform-modulated signal output from a variable wavelength light source are input to a wavelength converting element, and the wavelength-converted signal output from the wavelength converting element is input to a device that delays this signal by a delay amount corresponding to the wavelength of the wavelength-converted signal, as shown in Patent Document 1, for example.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-151670
A method using such a waveform converting element, however, has poor efficiency because the conversion efficiency of the wavelength converting element is approximately 10% or less. Furthermore, when modulating the wavelength of the output light from the variable wavelength light source at a high speed, a semiconductor laser whose input current is modulated may be used as the variable wavelength light source, but this results in the intensity being modulated at the same time.